Equinox
by B Ryker D
Summary: This story is about a teenager named Tommy. This story takes place around the time of Eclipse which is easily noticed in the first few paragraphs of the story. This story however takes a differet road. Please read on...


"Hey, Tommy can you come down here? There is something crazy on the news!"

I got up out of my bed and walked downstairs to find out what my dad was yelling about. I found him in the living room scratching his head.

"Oh, there you are. Look," he said. He gestured towards the screen and turned up the volume on the TV.

The reporter on the screen was in a big field somewhere in Forks. "Here, where I'm standing is where the county police found ashes and limbs of some unknown victims. It seems whoever killed these people tried to hide the evidence. Back to you Tim."

My dad turned off the TV. "Is that not bizarre?"

I was filled with shock and disgust. "Yeah," I said. "What's happened to the world?"

"I know. You want to know the best part? I got a call this morning from the chief and apparently me and a couple of guys in the precinct have to go check it out."

"What is it you're looking for?"

"The chief wants to see if we find any evidence of who did this. If he is dumb enough to leave bodies lying around, think of the possibilities," he said.

My father has been in the force since he was 23. Then, I was only a few months old. These past two years in Forks have been crazy.

"Hey," he said. He had that voice where he wanted me to do something we both knew I wouldn't. "Would you want to drive up with me and check this out?"

That's a surprise. "Yeah, that actually sounds cool."

"Don't sound so surprised," he said. "Ok, I'll pick you up after school and then we'll take care of business."

I almost forgot I had school today. I look down at myself and saw I was dressed. I checked my hair in the mirror and it looked fine, and my breath was minty fresh. Looks like I'm ready.

I walked outside and started up my Jeep. It was jet black and had white stripes running through the sides. I walked back inside and grabbed my backpack. I waved goodbye to my dad and headed out the door.

I got in my car and almost instantly froze. Why was my air conditioner on? The least used compartment in my whole car, nonetheless. I switched on the heater and rubbed my hands together. I put the car in reverse and backed out the driveway. I headed down the road and off to school.

I got to school ten minutes later. It wasn't too long of a ride so I was still unbelievably tired. I parked in a random parking space.

I got out of my car and headed inside. I went straight to my locker. I opened it and emptied my backpack. I grabbed my binder and books for English and Math. I closed my locker and headed down the halls. The bell rang as soon as I got into my classroom. I sat down next to Mike, a strange kid, but he could carry a conversation.

"Hey, Tommy, guess what I heard," he said as he leaned over into my personal space. Someone forgot to brush this morning, or chose not to.

I looked over to him with a look that made him freeze and sit awkwardly in his seat. I eased up. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "I heard your dad is going up to check out those bodies that were on the news this morning," he said.

"How could you have possibly heard that?"

"Apparently you forgot how small Forks is."

"Guess so. Yeah he is. I'm going with him," I said. "This should be cool, we never hang out."

He was about to respond but the teacher interrupted him.

"Class, welcome back from Spring Break. I would like you all to bring me your reports I assigned you," he said.

I opened my binder and got my report out of my English folder. I did my report on "The History of William Shakespeare."

I turned in my report and returned to my table where Mike was freaking out.

"Please tell me you didn't spend your entire break at the beach," I said.

Before he had a chance to respond, Mr. Berty decided to cut in. "Mr. Newton, having problems?"

I tried to contain my laughter.

"Mr. Berty," he started.

"Save me the lies Newton, the assignment was for extra credit, don't get your panties in a twist," he explained.

My laughter exploded out of my mouth as did the rest of the class. Mike nudged my shoulder. I stopped laughing and took out a sheet of paper. I wrote "loser" in big, capital letters and handed it to him.

He wadded it up and tossed it backwards. Bella Swan walked up to the front of the room and turned in her report. She put the paper wad, which was now open, back on his desk.

"Thanks Mike, appreciate it," she said. She glanced up at me and I tried yet again not to laugh. Bella walked back to her seat and my eyes followed her, then Edward's were nailed on me. I shot forward.

Bella is Cullen's girl. I glanced back and Edward gave me a smirk. I turned back around to Mike.

"Good one, Mike. Let's hope Cullen doesn't get mad," I said.

"Please," he said. "Cullen is a pansy with his head to far up his ass to see what's going on around him." He sounded like he had a spine for once.

I heard a soft, low-pitch growl. Crap, I thought. I must have forgotten to eat breakfast. I reached into my pocket and took out a piece of gum. I started chewing and ignored my hunger.

For the rest of the class we took notes on "Hamlet." Of course, by take notes, I mean pass notes.

The bell rang. We cleared out. I went back into the room to get my folder, I am easily forgetful. I grabbed my folder, turned around and ran into what felt like a rock wall.

I shook my head and stumbled to my feet. "Ouch," I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Cullen. I jumped back a little.

"Calm down," he said.

"Wow, are you a singer? You've got quite a voice on you," I said. I hadn't noticed Bella until she giggled.

"Look, tell Mike that he needs to watch what he does around Bella," he said.

"Got it," I said. I darted out the door. That was weird. I noticed while I was walking in the hall, everybody was giving me weird looks. I tousled my hair and check my clothes. Everything seemed to be in order. I hadn't noticed, however, that a certain someone was right beside me. Now it all makes sense.

I walked into Mr. Varner's class. I took my seat. The bell rang. I felt a cold rush of air strike my neck. I turned around. It was him, of course.

"What do you want?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I wasn't done talking," he informed me. He sounded serious, but I sensed some humor. His face hid it very well.

I turned back around. "Well, I was." What was I doing? No one had the guts to stand up to a Cullen! Especially after what Edward's older brother Emmett did to the football coach, may he rest in peace.

"Welcome back class," Mr. Varner said. "I know you're all excited for Trigonometry today!"

Everyone scoffed and laughed.

Mr. Varner looked disappointed. "Your assignment for this evening is on the board. Get started," he said.

I opened my book to the assigned page and took out a sheet of paper. My hand was shaking so much I could barely hold my pencil. I was freezing. He was still breathing down my neck.

I turned around. "Please stop," I whispered. "You're going to turn me into an ice sculpture."

"Good, I didn't finish my final art project and you just might get me an 'A.' I wasn't done talking to you after English," he said.

I let out a long drawn-out sigh. I thought I saw my breath. "Then write me a note, we're not supposed to talk."

He handed me a folded up piece of paper. "Here."

"You already wrote it?" That's kind of creepy.

I turned back around to my desk. I unfolded the note and in big, capital letters was the word "loser." It looked just like the one I gave to Mike. I turned around to give it back, but he was gone.

I felt my temperature begin to rise. I turned back around and began working, and tried to focus on Trigonometry instead of Cullen.


End file.
